This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The DNA Microarray and Expression Core (Microarray Core) at TNPRC currently provides the following services: A. DNA Microarrays: 1) Microarray experimental design: 2) Spotted or 2-color microarray experiments: 3) Microarray Data Analysis 4) Small Sample Amplification 5) PCR Arrays 6) RNA Isolation 7) miRNA arrays B. siRNA based gene-silencing: 1) Design and synthesis of a subset of siRNA's useful to the TNPRC community 2) Optimization and standardization of individual siRNA assay During the year 2010, the core performed approximately 119 microarray hybridizations for various investigators. These include rhesus macaque microarrays (68), mouse microarrays (12), mammalian miRNA microarrays (19) and M. tuberculosis arrays (20). Some of this data has already been published (4 publications), while much more is currently being analyzed. A new microarray synthesizer had been purchased and will be set up in the next year. In the coming years, the core would like to expand into the following research service areas: Custom microarrays: The core will produce several custom microarrays based on demand. The first few arrays that will be designed, fabricated and produced by the core will include rhesus macaque tissue arrays (Gut, brain), a pan-macaque lympho-chip and a multi-pathogen detection chip for surveillance of the "pathogen-free" macaque colony.